


Wild Love

by PaperFox19



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Kisses, M/M, Male Solo, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rimming, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ka-Zar still having difficulties adjusting to the concrete jungle. He feels it may be time to return to the Savage Lands, but it may have some other reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Love

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Wild Love

Ka-Zar still having difficulties adjusting to the concrete jungle. He feels it may be time to return to the Savage Lands, but it may have some other reasons.

-x-

Spider-man and Ka-Zar were fighting with a really messy villain, he was attacking a park. Their suits were stained by the bad guy's slime. “Yuck man I'm so tired of this guy.” Spider-man flipped back dodging more slime. Not that it helped, he was already covered, you could barely see his suit through the purple gunk.

Ka-Zar was just as bad, though since the male was shirtless his muscles were covered in the goo. His pants and loin clothe were drenched and his bare feet as well. It was making things difficult for him since the goo was rather sticky.

To make matters worse the slime was weighing them down. “We have to slow him down somehow.”

“That's a great idea.” loading his ice webs, he let loose and began freezing the slime baddy. “Ohh man, glad that's over.” he contacted SHIELD for pick up.

Ka-Zar grumbled as the slime slipped into uncomfortable places. He heard the sound of water and saw a fountain. 'That looks suitable.' he headed over to the fountain.

“Man this stuff got everywhere, hey Ka-Zar let's head back to the Tri-Carrier for a scrub down.” he turned and didn't see the blonde anywhere. A cry in the distance got his attention. “What now?”

He ran towards the commotion and there was quite a crowd around the fountain for some reason. “What's going on?” he made his way through the crowd, and his eyes widened. “Gah!”

Their in the fountain was a very beautiful...very wet...very naked… “Ka-Zar!” The fountain's spray rained down upon him, washing away the slime, the wild man had removed his pants and loin clothe. Water ran down his fine body, his broad shoulders, strong arms, large pecs, and his sexy abs. His crotch had a thick mane of manly hair crowning it, his fat 7 inch long soft cock hung between his legs.

The fountain's water ran down his cock and balls, dripping down in a rather erotic way. His ass and legs were washed clean, but the boy was washing himself in a fountain in a public park, in front of tons of people.

Peter blushed behind his mask. 'Things about to get bad.' Sure enough their were cries of outrage. Mothers were shielding children's eyes saying things like… “Indecent” or “Pervert”. Teens were taking pictures on their phones, while others laughed at him.

Spider-man swooped in. “Ka-Zar we gotta go.”

“Why I found this nice water fall and was getting clean?”

Trouble came quickly as someone must have called the cops. “You there stop what you are doing this instant!”

“Oh crap!” Spider-man turned.

“Did you here him, he thinks that fountain is a waterfall. Hahahaha.”

Ka-Zar didn't understand. “Why are they laughing?”

“Hey jungle boy, go back to the forest you pervert.” the crowd started laughing and pointing at him.

Ka-Zar suddenly felt uneasy, people were giving him weird looks, pointing and laughing at him, and some were angry. 'What is this feeling?' he took a step back.

Spider-man webbed up a cloak and covered him with it. “Come on, let's go.”

“Hold it, that man is under arrest.” Thankfully SHIELD stepped in and Peter was allowed to take Ka-Zar away. Things went from bad to very bad as of course Jameson was running wild with the story.

“SPIDER-MAN AND HIS LITTLE GANG ARE BAD, BUT NOW THEY CONSIST OF PERVERTS.” he showed images, censored of the naked Ka-Zar. “NOW INSTEAD OF PUNISHING PERVERTS LIKE THIS THEY ARE BEING PROTECTED BY SHIELD. WHEN WILL IT ALL END. SPIDER-MAN AND THIS PERVERT SHOULD BE LOCKED UP.”

The video stream was cut off. Nick Fury was not pleased, and he was gonna handle Jameson personally. He over stepped his bounds, and now he was gonna pay.

Peter got showered, and back in a clean uniform. He went to check on Ka-Zar. “Hey buddy how you doing?” his eyes widened when he looked into his room.

Ka-Zar was packing. “What are you doing?”

“Oh Spider-man, I was hoping to take my leave before you saw.” he looked away.

“Why are you leaving?”

“I have brought shame upon you and SHIELD. I am not meant for this world.”

“Don't say that, it was just a small mistake it happens to everyone.” he went up to him and patted his shoulder.

“And you still support me, even though I bring more trouble onto you.” his hands balled into his fists. “No...my place is in the Savage Lands, it is better that way.”

“Does being here make you unhappy?” he asked. If Ka-Zar wasn't happy then he wouldn't force him to stay.

“No, you...you have made me very welcome and happy here.” he blushed faintly, he almost said 'you make me happy', but caught himself. “But if I stay I fear I will do or say something you will come to hate me for.”

“There is nothing you could say, that would make me hate you.”

“What if it's something I did?”

“Well I mean Nova plays pranks on me all the time, and we may not always get along but we still friends.”

Ka-Zar took a chance, he acted on a feeling he had welling up inside him for some time. He moved fast, even Spider-man was caught off guard. The boy's mask was lifted up and exposed his lips. The blonde kissed him hungrily.

Peter was stunned, he was certainly not expecting that. He felt the hunger, and primal need behind the kiss. Ka-Zar pulled back, his cheeks the cutest shade of red in the world. “You must think I'm disgusting now, like those people on the screens think.”

The brunette was quiet for a minute. Ka-Zar looked down at his bare feet. 'I shouldn't have told him...now I will never find a mate...if we were back in the savage lands this would be so easy…'

Ka-Zar had feelings for the brunette, and was happy to spend time with him on the team, but now the truth was out. 'He's gonna hate me…' he was pulled out of his thoughts when a gloved hand cupped his cheek.

The blonde was forced to look at Spider-man, and before he could question anything was kissed. He gasped and Peter invaded his mouth with his tongue. “Mmhhmm!”

1 Hit, 2Hit, 3 Hit...4 Hit!

Peter's tongue played inside his mouth, teasing and dancing with his own. His body shook, trembling with such a powerful kiss.

16 Hit, 17 Hit, 18 Hit, 19 Hit...20 Hit!

Ka-Zar's legs trembled as his cock throbbed in his loin clothe. Pre already leaking and soaking the garment. His tongue was being toyed with so well he could hardly think. Add the tight friction his dick was getting from rubbing inside he was gonna lose it.

26 Hit, 27 Hit, 28 Hit, 29 Hit, 30 Hits!

Ka-Zar came from one powerful kiss, the savage land hero jizzed his loin clothe. He collapsed and was caught in Peter's arms. Panting he clung to Spider-man as best he could.

“You thought I could hate you, because you like me?” he moved them over to the bed. He pushed Ka-Zar on the bed. The blonde looked so cute, his cheeks red, his chest rising and falling as he tried to catch his breath, his nipples were all perky from arousal.

Spider-man grabbed his pants and loin clothe and hauled them off his muscled legs and tossed them away. His crotch glistened with cum, and he was still hard. “How could I hate you, if anything I'm mad you didn't tell me sooner.”

He grabbed Ka-Zar by the balls and rolled his big nuts in his hand. “Ahhh I'm sorry!”

“Good.” he kissed Ka-Zar again and the blonde moaned. His hand moved up to stroke the male's slick cock. His speedy pumps helped coaxed the blonde into another orgasm. His semen splattered his pecs and his sexy abs.

Spider-man removed his gloves and spread the semen all over. Coating his muscles and making them shimmer, he felt up the blonde's body well, mapping out his body.

“You really...don't mind me...you'll take me as your mate?” he panted. Peter smirked, his hands came up to toy with his nipples. “Ahhh!” Ka-Zar bucked his hips up, exposing his twitching hole.

“I'm going to take you as my mate.” he flicked the blonde's nips, making him writhe in pleasure. His cock stirred back to life. “You are a great guy Ka-Zar, and I care about you. So I'll meet your feelings with my own.” he kissed the male's neck, giving playful nips that made the submissive hero groan.

“I'll admit seeing you naked today, got me so hard I jerked off in the shower, and seeing you now...” he pulled back and he freed his mighty rod.

Ka-Zar gasped seeing the huge tool exposed, a nest of brown pubes crowning his crotch. 'He is like the mighty python, so long and thick.' he gulped, his penis twitched at the sight and his hole spasmed.

“Now then my mate, let's get you ready.” he moved low and came face to face with the blonde's ass. He kissed his tight ring of muscle and let his tongue flick him.

“Ohh, what are you...ahhh!” his hole could not resist. Spider-man's tongue pushed inside and Ka-Zar howled in pleasure. His toes flexed and his penis twitched.

He was expecting Peter to mount him right away but this was very nice to. He clawed at the sheets as pleasure flowed through him like a river. That talented muscle flexed, thrust and wiggled inside him. When it pulled out Ka-Zar whined at the loss.

Two fingers spread his hole open. “Your insides are twitching like crazy.” Ka-Zar shuddered. Peter spat into his hole, watching his saliva bubble up as it sank inside him. Once his hole was deemed wet enough he removed his fingers.

He collected some of the cum off Ka-Zar's abs and used it to lube his cock. His own pre had flowed getting him nice and wet. Ka-Zar spread his legs in anticipation.

Spider-man lined his cock up and began to push in. “Ohh!” Ka-Zar howled, slight pain but pleasure soon won out over him. His ass got stuffed and his cock twitched happily. “Spider-man!”

The teen grinned and leaned down close to his ear. He whispered something to him, the blonde's eyes widened and he smiled.

“Yes...yes I am yours!!!” he came once Peter was fully inside him. His semen splattered between their bodies.

“Ohh so tight!” Peter began to move, thrusting into his clenching heat. His big balls smacked against Ka-Zar's ass cheeks. “Feels good!”

His cock grazed his sweet spot again and again, making the blonde's cock rise once more. It bobbed back and forth with each thrust. “Show me Ka-Zar show how good you feel.”

The blonde obeyed taking hold of his penis and stroking himself. “I feel so good!”

Peter grabbed Ka-Zar's legs and brought them over his shoulders and began fucking him harder and faster. “Ahh ahh ahhhhh!” Ka-Zar's lustful moans were hot as they echoed the room. His sweet spot was pounded into and he lost control.

His dick erupted and his own seed sprayed all over his face. Peter gave in and came, spilling his seed into his body. He groaned, he was marked inside and out, the look of bliss on his face was priceless.

The two collapsed into the bed. Peter bit into the blonde's neck, sucking on the spot leaving a bruise as the last of his cum filled him. Ka-Zar shuddered in bliss. 'How did he know?'

They lay together basking in the pleasure of this moment. “So does that mean you are staying?”

“Yes, but how did you know about Savage Land mating rights?”

“I may have done some reading on it.” he blushed and looked away shyly. Ka-Zar smiled and embraced him tighter.

“I knew I found the right mate.” the two cuddled and would get cleaned up. Later Jameson had to give an apology to both Ka-Zar and Spider-man for his claims and insults. Pissing Nick Fury off was a bad idea, got him to eat some humble pie.

End


End file.
